Twizzlers and Strawberries
by The Birth of Insanity94
Summary: Short little oneshot involving Jasper and Jacob in a Home Ec class.


"Twizzlers and Strawberries"

_By: The Birth of Insanity 94_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight! I even wrote it in capitol letters!

Warning: shonen-ai. If your homophobic than what the FUCK are you doing reading this anyway?!

* * *

To say Jacob was not pleased would be an understatement.

Emily, the packs ever loving cook, had left to visit a relative for the week, leaving the group to fend for themselves. Somehow it had been decided that they needed someone to take her place. Namely him. What does long hair have to do with being able to cook?!

So now here he was. Stuck starring at the front of the boring little room packed with girls,-the only highlight-, cooking ingredients, and ovens and two refrigerators. The process of temporarily getting him enrolled in the school for said class was a mystery.

He was sitting in the very back, leg bouncing up and down nervously. 'Damn Seth and his small factor.' Which is what they accused said wolf of having as an excuse to give in to him being cute, in the little kid way.

The door opened, sending a small gust of wind open and letting the sickeningly sweet smell, and for some reason the scent of twizzlers that signified his own personal devil had arrived.

Like they had a sixth sense passed down to forks teenagers all the girls snapped their attention to Jasper Hale. Trying not to tense at the vampire's appearance he tried to focus ahead. Completely ignoring the way he shivered or the way Jasper was slowly walking towards the back, at the ironically cliché last seat right next to him. Both didn't even acknowledge each other's presence, wanting to make this less painful than it already was without words needed.

The teacher, Mrs. Florenson ,a fossilized old woman with dyed red hair wrote the giant words 'Home Economics' on the chalk board. Like they didn't know what class they were in.

She turned around and smiled kindly at the class, making Jacob feel guilty for being so bitter towards her. "Can everyone take out their recipe books under their chairs?" Jacob reached down to grab the worn out book and recoiled slightly when Jasper had moved to close. 'Why the _hell_ does he have to be here?'

"No class were going to work on something that's not too easy or to hard to see were everyone stands. Please open your books to the page on the board."

'Strawberry Shortcake' was at the top of the page in oversized letters. '…she's joking right?' "All the ingredients are in here. You just need to get them." Apparently not. Crap. She looked back up with smile. "Oh! And the person your sitting next to is your partner for today." Shit! It was like so many of the cliché things that began a crappy romance novel that Emily had the unfortunate habit of reading out loud.

Jasper didn't seem to like the idea any more than the werewolf if the way he suddenly tensed up was anything to go by. Both stood up and went to different directions getting the necessary ingredients listed at the top of the page. As soon as they gathered Jacob starting cracking the eggs into the bowl Jasper filled with flower.

"So why are you in this class?" The question was so unexpected Jacob almost dropped the eggs on the table. 'He's talking? I thought this was the one that didn't talk.' "Dad asked me to. Something about wanting to eat food that's ya know, good." He smiled. 'The hell is going on? And why do I want Twizzlers?'

"You?" He shrugged. "I had an extra spot to fill on my schedule." 'And scallops are flying out of my pants. Wait. Where have I heard that?'

"Jacob." He looked over. How could he space out with a leech in the room? And dammit where are those twizzlers?! "I have to mix these now. Can you cut up the strawberries?" He mechanically nodded and picked up the knife on the side and started carefully. Spilling blood would be very bad. Though it _would be ironic if Leech did go crazy and started feeding in Home Ec room. _

_After neatly slicing the strawberries he scratched his cheek and looked down at the book. He nodded and placed them in the glass mixing bowl for Jasper to start mixing them into the batter. "Thank you."_

_After they poured it into a cake pan and putting it in the oven both just sat down. They were the first group done, the others seemed to be talking or fighting more than cooking._

_One of the pairs, a blonde girl and a red-headed boy looked like they were reenacting a movie scene because the girl huffed, picked up the mixing bowl and dumped the contents on the boy. He looked towards the teacher and it seemed she hadn't noticed. Yet. _

_Jasper snickered to his left. "What?" He didn't expect him to lean closer and lick his cheek. "What the hell was that?!" He asked, furiously rubbing at the spot. The blonde looked completely innocent. "You had some strawberry stuck to your cheek." "So you just lick people who have food on their face?" Jasper surprised him by winking at him. "Only if it's you."_

_He starred open mouthed even when the blonde had stood up and went to retrieve their cake. On the board it said she didn't want decorations or anything. Just the core of the cake._

"_How are you doing boys?" Both jumped as the old woman seemingly popped out of no where behind them. Mrs. Florenson inspected the cake in a way that unnerved them both before smiling. "Very good job boys. It looks like you followed the instructions perfectly. Just make sure to taste test it when it cools down." And with that she hobbled over to another table who had just finished. Scaring the crap out of them too. _

_The bell rang. Thank god for the shorter school day. They didn't even get to sample the cake. Instead the wrapped it in foil and placed it in a container. "Thank you for being my partner today Jacob." The way he said it made him shudder. _

_When the blonde was in the doorway he took out a packet of twizzlers and put one in his mouth while putting the bag away. "Hey leech." He turned around and stopped when he felt a warm pair of lips press timidly against his cheek. "Thanks." _

_Jasper watched as he stepped back and started to walk away. "For helping?" he asked, taking the twizzlers out of his mouth. Jacob turned around. "Nope. For the Twizzlers." He said holding up the open bag. Jasper smirked and walked the other way. He'd bring more tomorrow. _

_

* * *

_

_For the love of god don't send me crap about it being bad. And, as you can tell, I have no idea how to bake. I see take out in my future. _


End file.
